A Risky Play
by Imaginative-Wandering
Summary: It was a boring night at the Avengers tower, but Tony volunteered that they play a game. Bucky finds himself roped into an uncomfortable situation with the cards he has in his hands, but he takes a chance that could possibly ruin one of his friendships. Now all that's left is to see if it pays off. A fluffy stucky one shot


A/N **_Hey guys, Magine here! I saw a comic on Pinterest that included a small piece of the plot, and I've been working on this for a while since._**

 ** _The prompt was the Avengers playing cards against humanity with the main card reading "During sex, I like to think about ..." and Bucky was holding the card that'll you'll see in the story._**

 ** _The prompt and characters aren't mine, but the rest of the plot is my own creation._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Cards Against Humanity. Why was it always Cards Against Humanity?

It had all started when the entire Avengers team had a night with absolutely nothing to do. Steve and Bucky were arguing over Star Trek on the tv, " _Yes, the men in red shirts are prone to death, Bucky!",_ and Tony had come into the central area from his workroom.

"I'm booored," he whined. "Weshould do something other than just sit around quietly."

"What do you suggest?" Thor asked. Tony just shrugged and went to sit down on the couch. Before he sat down, his face lit up like a little kid.

"I've got it! Make a circle on the floor and I'll be right back!" Tonyhurried out of the room and the rest of the Avengers just shrugged and sat in a circle.

When Tony returned, he was holding a box of cards in his hands. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce groaned in unison, while Steve, Bucky, and Thor looked utterly confused.

"What's that?" Steve asked. Tony sat the box on the floor and opened it.

"This is a game. It's called Cards Against Humanity. You'll get a set of cards in your hand and you pick a card to fill in the blank. One person will have the black cards with the blanks, and whichever white card they like the best will determine whose turn it is. The person with the most black cards at the end wins," he explained.

"It also ends in more ruined friendships than Mario Kart," Bruce added with a laugh.

"I'll go first," Natasha offered and pulled the a black card off the stack. "What ended my last relationship?"

Thor and Tony giggled like schoolgirls the entire time they tried to pick their cards.

Natasha finally chose the card off of the stack she was given that read, "the rath of Vladimir Putin." Everyone looked at each other and held back snickers, until they burst out in laughter. With the nature of their work, who wouldn't laugh at little.

Bruce took a black card off the top (since he'd been the one to put down the previously winning card) and read, "During sex, I like to think about..."

Everyone had laiddown a card, except Bucky. Bucky, was too busy looking around and twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Go ahead, put down a card," Tony urged him. Bucky just nodded thinly and laid his card in the stack. Clint shuffled them and handed them to Bruce. Bucky's face just continued to get paler.

"You alright, Buck?" Steve whispered. Bucky just nodded and shuffled his hands nervously like he didn't know what to do.

"Oh I've got a winner for sure," Bruce laughed. No one trusted the little smirk on Bruce's face. Bruce laid down a card in the middle of the circle for everyone to see.

 _A genetically engineered super-soldier,_ the card read.

"Go ahead and claim it," Bruce ordered. Bucky sheepishly reached forward and took the black card. His face was around the color of Natasha's hair.

"Bucky?" Steve asked with a strained voice.

"Yes?"

"You..."

"Uh huh," Bucky stuttered. Everyone in the room just quietly got up and walked out. Steve was left staring at Bucky with wide eyes.

"Wasthat just a good card?" Steve asked softly. Bucky shook his head. "Buck? Is there something we need to talk about?"

"No," Bucky replied. "I don't think so. It's nothing that matters," he mumbled.

"James. We've been through everything together, so please?" Steve begged. Bucky was going to get up and walk away, but Steve stared at him with a face that could melt ice.

"You know how I feel about you, Steve, but it doesn't matter because you're not into guys. Just drop it, okay?" Bucky started to get up, but he happened to look back at Steve. His shoulders were down, and his hair was surrounding his face.

Bucky didn't realize until Steve started gasping for air, but he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bucky shouted angrily. Steve just shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry," he laughed. "It's just...you honestly thought I was straight? Just because I like girls doesn't mean I don't like guys too," Steve explained. Bucky's face went red, and he looked down at his lap.

"On top of that, I've been practically head over heels for you since we were young. You were just always going on dates with pretty girls, so I assumed," Steve admitted sheepishly.

"You're joking," Bucky laughed. "I'm like the gayest gay to ever gay." Steve gave him an odd look. "Tony's words, not mine," Bucky laughed.

"That card was very true, through. Every time I've had a pretty little blonde under me all I can imagine is what it would be like if it was you calling my name." Bucky had trailed off into daydreams. He didn't fully process what he'd said until he looked at Steve.

Steve was an unnatural shade of red and his mouth was hung slightly open. Bucky immediately started to stutter and panic, trying to take back the things he'd said outloud.

"No, no, no, Buck, it's fine," Steve laughed. "I just never would've guessed..." Bucky smiled at him.

"Then what do you say we put this to the test?" Bucky asked playfully. Steve laughed and held a hand over his heart.

"At least buy me dinner first," Steve joked. He attempted to raise his voice an octave and mimics the girls they'd grown up with.

"Deal," Bucky smirked. Steve's playful smile faded. He hadn't actually imagined that Bucky would take him up on the idea.

"Come on, Star Spangled Pansy. Too scared to go on an honest to goodness date?" Bucky tried to act confident, but he was a little worried that he'd pushed Steve too far.

Steve just laughed. "No way," he replied and stood up. Once the initial shock had worn off, he was really excited. "Let's go."

"Now?" Bucky asked with wide eyes.

"Unless you're afraid you can't handle me," Steve laughed. Bucky snorted.

"You're right. Maybe the thought of going on a date with you would be too much, and I'd faint on the spot," he said sarcastically and stood up.

"The infamous shawarma place?" Steve asked.

"Definitely. I've been waiting forever to go there," Bucky agreed. Steve casually laced their hands together as they left the tower.

"I'm with you..."

"...till the end of the line," Bucky finished.


End file.
